unityhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Pip
Overview Pip, born "Lyre Aki Thicket", is a 16 year old male Interloper, born on the outskirts of Peterborough, Vale -- the farming town -- with orangey-red hair, pale white skin, and emerald green eyes, standing at around 5'4", or 5'5". He wears a green pin on his overalls, which serves as his power source. Story Born to two poor farmers, Pip grew up on the lands, buying a shovel that was, admittedly, too big for him at first in order to dig at things. When he turned 10, he watched idly by as a far blazed through his family's farm, killing them - unable to do anything. He was brought into foster care soon after from ages 10-13 with his only possession being his shovel & the clothes on his back. Being very short, and not packing too much physical muscle, he was picked on relentlessly, given the Interloper insult "Pip" ("It stands for pipsqueak..") as a nickname. At the age of 12, he was passed on to a family of gravediggers near The Capital, where Pip could put his shovel to good use. Having nothing of his own, Pip was overjoyed at the fact that he was at least able to make something beautiful for someone with what he DID have, as such being sure to make it unique for every gravestone. Unfortunately, things soured when someone spread "horrible rumors" about the nature of Pip's work, causing him to be driven out into the real world. As he left, he would be slammed in the head by an elbow of a guard, causing him to black out. When he awoke on the other side, he could not remember his name alongside being unable to shake the severe stress of being watched/hunted.For the next 4 years he would roam the streets, shovel in hand, scavenging or stealing whatever he could find to survive -- effectively homeless, and not to mention, friendless, as he had not yet learned how to make a shelter nor friend. In year 3, he finally dug out and settled a cozy place for himself. Finally able to sustain himself, Pip was able to sell some of his produce to local farmer's markets to make a small living for himself. As he made his runs on that fateful night in late February, Pip happened to catch a glimpse of an odd scene - a girl walking in the road, about to be hit by a car. Before he could think about his actions, Pip dove in the way to push the girl out, being smacked by the car. For once, his Interloper genetics meant something, and he was able to get off with only a few bruises. The girl, apologizing for causing him any stress, revealed her name was Betty, and that she died over 30 years ago; being murdered by an unknown stalker after finishing one of her singing performances. The two became friends, Betty showing him to a bar that she enjoyed visiting. Pip just drinks a lot of milk. After a few days of talking, they head out for a midnight walk. After being on already-high alert, the bushes begin to rustle and the pair is attacked by a man wielding a large scythe. Pip attempts to scare him off and fails as the man slices through Betty, frightening her and sending Pip deeper into a rage, before disappearing from where he came... And that is where we left off. Power Pip's power source is the power of wind, except for.. he doesn't understand how to use it. Currently, it acts as a shield against all incoming projectiles within a certain size limit. Relationships *- Betty (Crush.) *- The man with the scythe (Enemy.) Arc Involvement *- The man with the scythe. Trivia *- yes this is basically eddie from angels of death shut up and go watch it *- He likes Betty. A lot. *- Pip is a surprisingly competent cook. *- His face & voiceclaim is Edward "Eddie" Mason from 'Angels of Death'. *- In direct contrast to Rift Castaway's middle name "Uri" (for snow), Pip's middle name "Aki" means autumn. *- The goodest boy.